


[殤凜] 不渝

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: ■ 男孕x生子xOOC，雷好雷滿■ 但還是殤凜■ 通篇都是農夫殤照顧孕婦凜的故事■ 只是想寫內分泌失調、導致精神脆弱的鴉(。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

翻來覆去，精神上明明很疲倦，但怎麼躺就是躺不出個可以入眠的姿勢。今夜殤不患不在；更準確的說法是被自己趕到其他房間去睡了，就是不想讓他發現自己難受的樣子。

發現自己身體不對勁已有兩週，老實說他自己也拿不定能不能再隱瞞下去。想到這裡，凜雪鴉手就不禁去觸碰與過去迥然不同的腹部，確實有個步調不同的脈動在裡面。

凜雪鴉本就不是人類。這件事他同殤不患說過，但對方只是應了聲，然後問他：不是人類，那該稱作什麼？之後再沒有繼續探究下去。也不知道是坦然接受了，還是認為自己又在瞎唬弄他。凜雪鴉是狐狸精。活過百歲又百朝，某夜睡下後再醒過來就發現自己光著身子，沒有厚實的毛皮遮蔽。本應該是男子的身體，現在卻出現了孕期的徵象；儘管文武都修練臻至，他依舊無法通曉這身體為何能夠受孕。

困惑的煩躁令人易怒，已經有幾次不慎在對方面前鬧無謂的脾氣。不過是在岔路口殤不患瞎選了比較繞路的那條走這種雞毛蒜皮小事，事後想來只需好好用話語引導就能讓事情往自己所想的方向發展，自己偏要生悶氣不說話，而後又在露宿山洞時酸言諷語，搞得兩個人都不愉快。留下的疙瘩不斷堆疊，最後就演變成如今分房就寢的局面。

思及此，煩悶的一股熱意湧上眼眶。

「凜雪鴉，你還沒睡吧？」

熟悉的嗓音從門外傳入，凜雪鴉驚詫地屏息一瞬，隨即延緩呼吸的步調，喬裝成入眠的樣子。

「雪鴉，我知道你還沒睡。我進去了。」

暗夜的冷光隨殤不患推開門扉傾瀉進昏暗的廂房中。藉著微光，他摸索至對方榻邊坐下。凜雪鴉背對房門沿牆側睡，另本就幽幽的身影更辨不清此刻面容的樣貌。但殤不患知道，沒有自己的陪伴在側，凜雪鴉不可能睡得如此深沉的。掠風竊塵豈有可能任憑他人鄰近身旁，卻毫無防備之態？更別說他在外頭早已察覺對方的鼻息聲響。

「雪鴉。」殤不患試探了聲，對方仍是置之不理，於是他坐上床沿，不畏對方抵拒的可能性輕撫肩頭。「我不知道發生了什麼事，讓你最近心浮氣躁。你不願意告訴我，我也無法置之不理。」雙眼適應黑暗後，殤不患找到了對方的手。他將自己的手輕柔覆上，摩娑，然後與之十指交扣。「像你一樣，我沒有你在身旁，怎麼睡都睡不好。」

凜雪鴉睜開雙眼直視什麼都沒有的前方，他不敢去看殤不患。一雙噙淚的殷紅眼眸在暗夜裡閃耀光芒，倘若一個不注意，朦朧煙霧便會下起雨來。

為什麼看似莽夫浪子，心懷裡卻是能包天覆地的溫柔。剛開始會主動接近，僅是好奇這樣溫柔心腸的人底線究竟位在何處。然而各方面嘗試觸犯他的底線，反倒被理解然後接納。好幾次想要抵拒對方那自以為的關心，卻每每陷入更深的泥沼裡。

世上再也找不到第二個能如此接納自己的人了。凜雪鴉可以篤定。他已經離不開殤不患，那麼只好將那些會造成芥蒂的事物一一排除了。

起初還迷濛的赤眸逐漸清晰，殤不患從中依稀感覺到對方下定了決心，讓高築的心牆又再度敞開門扉。面對迎來的堅定眼神，他小心翼翼地詢問對方：「沒事了嗎？」

「嗯。」凜雪鴉直起身子，投入那個讓他脫離不了的懷抱中。

一開始只是安撫的細吻，但逐漸紊亂的呼吸挑起兩人壓抑不下的情慾，也因此凜雪鴉並沒有阻攔解開腰間繫帶的那隻手。他雙手攀在殤不患肩上，任憑人開拓身後甬道。潤滑的膏體受體溫融化，帶繭的手指在裡頭翻攪，製造出淫靡的聲音。待那處鬆軟後，熱燙的碩大便毫不留情地出入，凜雪鴉被頂得整個身子要彈起來，卻被雙臂緊緊地禁錮住、恨恨地壓下。他試圖推開殤不患箝制住的雙臂，但理所當然毫無效用，只能被人操到無力反抗為止。

脖頸和胸口佈滿了殤不患在激情間的啃咬痕跡，像是野獸標記地盤般粗暴又不留情面。但凜雪鴉卻從未埋怨他這樣的作為半分。就連他自己都沒有意識到，心底竟有幾分喜歡這樣被佔有的感覺。

當因為承歡的勞累而陷入幽幽睡夢中，腹內又剎時傳來一陣異樣感，硬生生打斷凜雪鴉的夜晚溫存時光。彷彿警告般提醒對方，一切已不如以往。

-

渙散的意志彷彿在床榻落地生根，讓人一動也不想動。明明前晚才下過決心，今早卻又猶疑起來。若是留下身體裡的東西，興許哪日不得不與殤不患別離時，還能有個人陪伴。十個月對他來說並不長，甚至可稱上轉瞬即逝；假如能以此填補往後百年的空虛，這筆投資似乎相當合算。但是，由他養育成長的人，能成為殤不患嗎？偏差的價值觀，扭曲的身教，更遑論他從未涉獵過為人父母的訣要。每個他所能想到的要件，都指向同一個答案。

凜雪鴉艱困的直挺起身子，忍不住瞧了與平時無異的腹部半晌，才覺悟地下床洗漱整裝。清早殤不患就已經起床出門，原本要拉著他一同去吃街角早點，但被他以身體稍有不適回絕了。推開客棧的廂房門前，戴上易容用的頭套，原先的雪髮赤眸轉瞬間化為迥然不同的模樣，就連高束的馬尾都成了頂髻和部分披散在身後的髮絲。凜雪鴉將煙月妥善收至袖袋內，最後才踏步離去。

-

一名男子走進藥材鋪裡，顧店的老先生見對方氣質似是名讀書人。雖然身上素色布衣用料簡樸，不像富貴人家的子弟，但雍容的姿態便讓人不禁以禮相待。

「公子是來抓藥的嗎？」對方一頭烏黑長髮梳了頂髻，柔順又帶有光澤；一雙金耀明目瑩瑩，配上整齊的儀容打扮，老先生評斷這怎樣都不會是來抓風寒藥帖的。

「麻煩先生給我紅花、桃仁、莪術、丹皮，各五錢。」男子依序報出藥材名，老先生便在心裡迅速地搜尋可能的藥方。

「沒問題。」應聲後，他一面過秤一面猜著這名公子所為何事而來。聽對方矜重的語調，相當清楚自己需要的方子內容是什麼。但老先生卻怎麼也摸不出個所以然，這幾味都是活血化瘀的，更常用來治婦科；除非公子是替他人來抓藥，否則並不合乎常理。

「另外還要歸尾、官桂，也是五錢。」才將藥材包好，男子便又開出另一方子來，打斷老先生的思緒。

「這方只需要這些嗎？」會這麼問，是因為這兩味效能也是溫通經脈、補陽活血，可一般不會如此配伍，反倒像是上一方落掉的藥材。不過心懷裡的疑惑再多，當男子肯定地點頭回應，老先生也只能轉身從壁櫃的抽屜裡取藥過秤。

「最後是附子、大黃，十錢。」男子輕聲說道，但語氣堅定不容置疑。老先生歷經滄桑的雙手為此頓了一下。

附子，這下子能夠確定了。老先生仍舊忙著手裡的活兒，不過明顯放慢了備材的速度。他心中遲疑著該不該開口。起初猜人藥方只是閒來無事，這下彷彿窺探到他人家醜，面臨了裡外不是人的窘境。

對方刻意將一個藥方拆三次吩咐，目的便是不想讓外人知曉；可又不願分三趟抓藥，想必是急著將此帖讓他人服下。老先生思來想去，最終還是忍不禁停下動作，婉勸道：「看您是名知書達禮的讀書人，還請您見諒老夫多嘴。這帖藥會傷害的不只是一條性命，就連母體都會遭受不小的損傷……若非必要，還是希望您不要用這種方式解決問題。」

老先生緊張，擔心自己話說得不夠婉轉，要是得罪客官將來不好做生意。可對方聽聞此言後卻依然面無顏色，摸不清喜怒使他更加侷促不安。

「老闆，我想買跌打藥……啊抱歉，沒發現您有客人。」一名俠士在掀開店鋪門簾的同時大聲吆喝，直至踏入店門內才驚覺裡頭有其他客人，連忙賠不是。行事粗糙就如他身上的褐色布衣一般，就連腰上的配劍都是這種風格，僅用麻繩繫住固定罷了。

然而對於他過於豪邁的作為，老先生非但不介意更感謝他的及時光臨。他立馬招呼大俠用茶稍候，自己馬上備藥，另轉頭向男子賠禮：「還請您考慮一下吧，我先替這位大俠準備膏藥。」

桌上的藥帖分明再兩折就能包好，但老先生偏生不給那名公子，希冀對方能夠回心轉意。他不知道的是，那名男子自從俠士入店後便開始驚慌起來，更不用說在聽聞吆喝聲時整個身子打了一個冷顫。

而這些，都看在俠士的眼裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局無論如何都會是甜的！！！(大聲宣示  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■ 時間線設定為：殤不患已安置完魔劍目錄，殤凜兩人遊歷東離中。  
> (突然想上次忘記說

香濃的豆漿入口，瞬間暖和了全身，消除早晨覆蓋於身軀的寒冽之氣。這間早點攤人聲鼎沸，從殤不患坐下點單到吃完燒餅，期間老闆打豆漿的手從沒停過。蒸籠和豆漿的蒸騰水氣瀰漫在這個街角，趕早市的百姓們來來往往，好不熱鬧。殤不患思量著這樣富有焦香味的豆漿不知合不合凜雪鴉的胃口，一邊向小二再要一塊甜餅打包帶走。

回程途中，殤不患望見藥鋪便想起自己的跌打藥膏已經見底。雖說凜雪鴉時常抱怨自己什麼都用就是偏不用他的上好藥膏，但殤不患覺得好東西還是留給他自個用就好了。自己皮糙肉厚的，只要傷能好、瘀能消，隨便一塊膏藥貼貼就行。

「老闆，我想買跌打藥……啊抱歉，沒發現您有客人。」才進門視線就被一旁的文人雅士給吸引，若沒看錯的話，對方似被自己突如其來的造訪給嚇得打了顫。書生抿住嘴角，不刻意避開目光卻也不願與人打照面，總有些在閃避什麼的樣子，讓人相當在意他來到這裡的目的。

「還請您考慮一下吧，我先替這位大俠準備膏藥。」老先生執意挽留那名讀書人，冀望對方多想半刻好打消念頭。然而等到殤不患一手付錢、另一手接過藥膏，他仍一意孤行。

「這些麻煩幫我包起來。」殤不患聽見對方說了那麼一句。

「唉……公子如此堅持的話。小產是件大事，下次來時，請替對方抓些補血養身的帖子吧。」離去時，就算殤不患沒有刻意去聽，老先生的話依舊傳到他的耳裡。

那名讀書人聲線和自己所懷疑的人完全不同，但就是說話的方式、步調，甚至吐息的間斷點都令人太過熟悉。身形姿態更不用說，就連從裡散發開來的氣質都無法被迥異的面容給掩蓋。

若那人真的是凜雪鴉，那麼他為何要如此變裝抓藥？殤不患揣度對方動機的同時慢下腳步，腦海裡又響起老先生最後的那番話。左右遲疑了半晌，最後他停下步伐並轉身回頭，決定去探探那文人雅士的虛實。

-

烏黑秀髮在後背上甩著，殤不患要找的那名讀書人於大街上快步前行，急促的腳步近乎亂了調，幾次在閃躲人群時差點拐到腳。他將藥帖們掖在懷裡，朝市集的鬧區中心前行。然而正因為市集人聲鼎沸，以至於他半途被人擄進暗巷內也沒旁人發覺。看上去瘦弱的人被使勁一拽，腳步踉蹌跌坐到牆邊的長凳上。讀書人低著頭，始終沒抬眼去瞧自己究竟招惹到誰。

然而這樣不合常理的反應，讓殤不患更加篤定自己的猜測沒有錯，於是他劈頭就質問對方：「你去藥鋪做什麼？」

「在下抓了什麼藥，殤大俠不是很清楚嗎？」索性褪下易容布巾的凜雪鴉，甩了甩頭，好讓長及腰部的馬尾從頭套裡掙脫開來。他以怡然自得的樣子順著前額髮絲，絲毫不像個被詰問的人。

「那藥是給誰吃的？」他清楚凜雪鴉不是會草菅人命的人，但對方懷裡的藥帖卻又偏偏是能奪走尚未出世小生命。事關重大，若沒馬上弄個清楚他殤不患怕是要徹夜難眠了。

凜雪鴉停下梳理髮絲的手，視線凝結在半空中什麼都沒有的地方上，過了半晌才挑起嘴角說道：「說出來殤大俠可能不信，」然後抬起頭用那雙殷紅眼睛誠懇地答道：「有孕的人正是在下。」

「說什麼……」殤不患原想斥責對方不要亂開玩笑，但瞬間又驚覺那個眼神並不可能是在說謊。因此他抿緊雙唇，艱困地消化這突如其來、超越常理範圍的訊息。不僅僅是有了身孕，對方還正打算湮滅物事。心糾成一團，令殤不患久久無法言語。

對方的反應正如凜雪鴉所預期的，不意外卻感到莫名的遺憾。眼看兩人僵在這裡也不是辦法，他便隨便找個台階讓雙方好散：「不信也沒關係，反正幾日過後，這件事也就不存在了。」說完，凜雪鴉起身輕拍衣襬上沾染的灰塵，邁步準備離開這條窄巷。就在與殤不患擦身而過之時，手腕突然被人扣住不讓離開。

「怎麼說都是一條生命，難道不能留著嗎？」殤不患微低著頭，神色黯淡，聲調也比往日來得沉重，一字一句如同投入深潭裡的石子。他知道自己沒資格去要求，知道對方沒義務配合，但還是……捨不得。捨不得一條生命，捨不得想要獨自承擔這條生命的凜雪鴉。

凜雪鴉問言不禁苦笑出聲，轉頭看著他回道：「殤大俠似乎誤會了，掠風竊塵雖然什麼都會，但並不包括養兒育女這一項啊。」

凜雪鴉說這話時其實沒別的意思，來到殤不患耳裡卻格外令人痛心。他知道這句話的背後，正是凜雪鴉過去從未提及自己的家人的原因。眉頭糾成一團，看上去簡直可以打出結來。殤不患用那相較於對方愚鈍的腦袋，苦尋著任何挽留的方法。最後，他選擇鬆開禁錮住對方的手，改為牽起對方，好讓兩人面對面對談。

「如果你願意的話──」殤不患其實覺得這個主意很爛，可短時間內又想不出更好的辦法。於是轉念想道，凜雪鴉一旦下定決心的事情就很難回心轉意了，那麼自己的提議是好是壞也沒太大的差別，不如就先試著說出口吧。他一面說著，一面端詳對方褪下半截手套的白素掌心。輕撫那些應該要留下厚繭的部位，在這雙手上卻毫無痕跡。凜雪鴉總是如此這般，掩蓋自己的艱辛與傷痛。

「不用馬上回答我沒關係，只希望你能再多想想。」殤不患為自己的提議做結尾。他握住凜雪鴉的雙手如同捧著珍寶一般，輕柔地包覆在自己掌心中。

一席話的時間裡，凜雪鴉靜靜聽著沒有打岔，聽完後也遲遲沒有回應對方。殤不患對此也不再多說什麼，只是與他十指交扣，牽著人緩緩走回客棧。

  
  
  


殤不患說，如果願意的話，孩子出世後就交由他來全權撫養。倘若某日後悔了，儘管遠走高飛也沒關係；就算從此不過問他們的生活，他也不會因此而有所怨懟。但只要他凜雪鴉還願意待在身旁一天，他便會照顧好他，負起養家的責任。

那時殤不患眼裡滿是懇切。

  
  


暗夜無聲，萬籟俱寂。凜雪鴉獨自躺在床塌，望著窗前長案上那盥洗水盆裡倒映的新月，耳裡不斷迴響著殤不患所說的話，腦海裡滿滿都是殤不患說話時的神情。尤其在這深夜之中，一切都更顯鮮明。

回想當下，他思緒幾近停擺，無法確信眼前的人是否在邀請他共度餘生。凜雪鴉不敢去想，答應對方以後受到傷害的人會是自己還是對方，亦或是體內尚未成形的人。深怕細思下去，自己就會選擇率先逃離對方身邊。

雖然殤不患讓自己不用馬上給出答覆，但聽了這番長情的告白，他凜雪鴉如何能不心動？他從未有過「有家」的感覺。他很清楚，家所給與的親情是他這一輩子都偷不得的東西。若是想知曉那是個什麼樣的感受，這輩子可能只有這次機會，和這位千載難逢的對象。

在三更結束之前，凜雪鴉終於做出決定。

-

殤不患在淺眠中意識到自己的房門被開了又關，才睜開眼睛，就見凜雪鴉已來到床邊，披散著一頭雪髮，撲倒到自己胸懷裡。他還在剛蘇醒的朦朧中，以為對方單純是天冷想要取暖，於是替人裹好被子、摟個緊實。

正當他又要進入夢寐之時，卻聽見對方貼在自己頸窩旁悶聲說道：「好。」

「什麼？」

沒頭沒腦的一句話，使殤不患反射性地答話。而徐徐抬起的一雙殷紅眼睛則回答了他所有的問題。

殤不患覺得，這世上再也沒有什麼比得上那個時刻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！！OOC注意！！！

林中的雀鳥們似乎起得比較早，天尚未泛白就已經醒轉啼唱。同他們早起的還有殤不患，日頭尚未爬上山峰他就已經換好常服在梳洗了。首先是餵養前院雞舍裡的雞，撿新鮮的雞蛋來作為早餐的食材；然後運一套拳，暖暖身子後再去打水做早飯。他一面在心裡安排著日程，一面將剛潑濕的臉擦乾。

從凜雪鴉應諾的隔日起，兩人便著手規劃這半山腰上的古厝，找人翻修的同時還順帶修築兩人的需求空間；比方說前院那個雞舍就是殤不患要求的。這個地方雖足夠僻靜，沒有那些愛道人家長裡短的街坊鄰居們。但也離城鎮有相當遠的距離，常人來回一趟，一日的時間就過去了。

期初殤不患並不贊同住到這偏僻之處，他擔心等肚子大了後，很可能隨時需要大夫來家裡一趟，若是來回需花上一日，怎麼來得及看診呢。可凜雪鴉認為，要他像現在一般，收起病厭厭的樣子强打精神給鄰里們看才是煎熬。

「總不能把我關在家裡數個月，那更會病出問題來。」說這話的凜雪鴉隨意將自己的白銀髮絲紮在胸前，身上穿著就寢的素衣還未換上外出用的衣裳。自坦白後，他在殤不患面前便不再隱藏自己的身體不適，一日比一日起得晚，時常都是這副無精打采的樣子。

話說完沒多久，他又突然停下快箸，轉身就抱著臉盆把剛吃下肚的早飯給吐出來。殤不患幫他輕拍背，扭濕毛巾替他擦臉。看著對方難受又流著生理淚水的模樣，他想著：辛苦的人也不是自己，還是都依他的吧。便從此不再與凜雪鴉爭執這些小事。

  
  


花費了半月，兩人才終於來到他們即將共度數月的古厝前。當他們到達時，工人們早已將宅院整修完畢。前院有殤不患想要的雞舍，以及一片翻好土的菜園。而後方主宅院裡，則是有凜雪鴉要求的寬敞澡間，還有一個可以觀月的假山與涼亭。偌大的宅院裡就只有他們兩人，平時殤不患在前院裡忙農活時，凜雪鴉就四處撣撣灰塵，或是隨處選張臥塌躺上一天。

初來乍到新環境，兩人不得不輪流張羅餐食。而殤不患自知廚藝不精，擔心嬌貴怪盜原本就不振的食慾在看到自己做的粗食後更提不起勁，於是勤跑小鎮，打包豐盛的飯菜回家做晚餐。然而這些仍舊引不起凜雪鴉的食慾，每每淺嚐幾口便說自己飽了。眼看對方臉頰日漸消瘦，殤不患絞盡腦汁就只希望今天凜雪鴉能多吃一口飯。

「吃不下了。」今天換了菜色也是一樣，凜雪鴉放下碗筷，暗澹的面容毫無生色。

「不然吃這個吧。」殤不患也急忙放下碗筷，他拿起一顆桌面上最樸素的水煮蛋，在桌邊敲打一陣後，剝去外殼又沾了點鹽巴，最後放進對方空蕩蕩的飯碗裡。「我知道你沒什麼胃口，所以幫你煮了幾顆蛋。」

聽聞這不是飯館裡買來的，而是殤不患拿早上從雞舍撿來的雞蛋特地為自己做的，凜雪鴉的殷紅雙眼頓時閃耀起一抹光輝，直直盯著碗裡那顆光滑透亮的蛋。

「多少吃點東西，有了體力，精神多少會好一些。」殤不患以鼓勵取代催促，眼巴巴地等待對方做出回應。

凜雪鴉真的不餓，腹部甚至感到有些脹痛。但只要想到對方是擔憂自己才費心力在買餐食外又再下廚料理，就怎麼也不忍心推拒。所以便一口一口，慢慢地將雞蛋吃下肚去。看見對方因自己的捧場而露出的欣喜表情，讓凜雪鴉也不自覺勾起溫暖的笑容。

自此，殤不患知曉只要是自己下廚做的菜，對方都願意多吃上幾口。於是每次上鎮裡買菜時，都會順帶問問攤販大媽要煮什麼東西才能替有孕之身的人補補身體。而做出來的料理再苦口，凜雪鴉都會忍著吞嚥入腹。看著對方賣力吃下自己所準備的飯菜，殤不患不得不承認也從中得到成就感。當然飯後免不了呈上甜點，作為一點獎勵及安慰。

隨著下廚的次數變多，餐食也漸漸成為殤不患負責的範圍。他總是擔心灶房裡的刀光油火去傷著凜雪鴉的孕身，因此待自己能夠獨當一面，就馬上將此責任包攬起來。若是偶爾遇到殤不患不會做的菜，他才會讓凜雪鴉在一旁幫忙清理食材，或是坐在一旁指導自己下廚。

日出而作，日入而息。這樣平凡的鄉野農活殤不患不但習慣還很喜歡，他一直以來都希望過著自在平實的生活。只是對凜雪鴉來說，可能不完全是如此。

…

水氣淤積在山谷裡久久不散，儘管開窗會讓濕氣漫進來，凜雪鴉仍無所謂般地坐在窗前看那片雲裡霧裡的山巒景色，只因為他正等著消息到來。

許久沒見到殤大俠了，不知對方找到安置劍錄的地方沒有？自己剛玩弄了一個惡人，急著找人分享此刻的愉悅心情。

煙絲在這時突地燃盡，他只好從紺青的大袖裡取出新的來。將煙斗倒叩，敲出餘燼，但還沒清理完就聽見傳信的鳥兒從遠方震翅而來。凜雪鴉不知道為什麼，自己似乎很是著急，他將煙月放置一旁，只顧著將信箋從鳥兒身上取下。

「未聞殤不患此人。」

小小的箋紙上就寫了這七個字。

「怎麼可能？」凜雪鴉的心臟劇烈跳動起來。那名劍客打倒妖荼黎還歷歷在目，怎麼轉眼間就如同從人間蒸發一般？

還未從惶惑中鎮定下來，窗外又飛進更多的信鳥們。牠們所攜來的消息，一張一張都寫著那人不曾存在於世。「玄鬼宗一幫人仍盤據於七罪塔」、「並無耳聞從西幽遊歷至東離的浪人」、「仙鎮城近日並未有異地之人造訪」……難不成與殤不患的際遇與記憶，都只是自己的南柯一夢？

不知是誰碰落了煙月，煙斗上的青晶寶石觸地碎裂。一聲巨響驚醒夢裡的人。

…

素白的內衫被汗水浸濕大半，額際的碎髮也黏在濕漉的臉頰上。待急促的呼吸平穩下來，他轉頭看向自己的身旁，空無一人。想要起身，才發現自己的腹部不自然地隆起。一股噁心的異樣感湧上，在這裡，似乎更像是夢境了。

-

揹著裝滿豐富多樣食材的竹簍，殤不患拾級而上。西斜的陽光照耀在前方的紅磚牆上，重新上過漆的木門烏油發亮，安靜卻熱情地迎接他的歸來。經過一日跋涉，從鄰鎮裡添購不少無法自給自足的東西，還特地買了一盒花餅回來要給那位獨留看家的人。於是殤不患在廳堂放了東西，就急忙去找沒出來露面的凜雪鴉。但他找遍家裡所有能窩著的地方，都沒瞧見那抹銀白身影；寢室裡沒有，湖畔涼亭也沒有。最後是發現自己脫在廚房的短掛不見了，才在米缸旁的空櫥櫃裡發現抱著自己衣服踞坐在內的凜雪鴉。

那人像是嚇著般愣直雙眼看著自己，臉上佈滿乾旱的淚痕卻沒什麼表情，眼神裡盡是猶疑。他全身散發出虛無縹緲的氛圍，讓人不敢唐突觸碰他，深怕一伸手就會使對方煙消雲散。

「真的是……不患嗎？」聽見顫動的唇瓣間流瀉出無助的求援聲，殤不患哪還能克制住衝動，一把便將人緊扣入懷。深怕對方一轉眼就消失無形，他毫無章法地摩挲那副身軀，在銀白細髮上落下細碎凌亂的吻。

凜雪鴉向他說自己作了一個夢。夢裡一如往昔，而他還是那個掠風竊塵。正得到一點聊勝於無的愉悅，於是興起找殤不患打發時間的念頭。他送出信鴿給廣佈各地的線人，探聽行跡，然而卻都收到「差無殤不患此人」的回應，好像不曾存在於世一樣。

「醒來後我就睡不著了。害怕自己是不是還待在夢裡，因為我的樣子變得好奇怪。」他的手又不自覺地摸上些微隆起的腹部。「還是我一直都在夢裡？」這句話他說得平淡，殤不患卻不知怎麼地答不出話。

「我在屋子裡到處找不到你。」凜雪鴉又接續說下去。

「我今天出門了。早晨起床時有說。」低沉的嗓音裡參雜著哽咽。

「我忘記了。」這已經不是凜雪鴉第一次忘記事情了。自從懷有身孕以來，他便時常遺忘大大小小的事。他曾經為此低落了很久，畢竟掠風竊塵怎能如此失態。但如今已好好放下那個身份，才能平淡地道出這句話。

「我剛剛一直在想，要是你不在了，那該怎麼辦。」

凜雪鴉抬起頭看向殤不患，伸出的手輕輕撫上那帶有鬍渣的臉龐。「如果流不掉，那也只好生出來。然後交給西幽的樂師大人，拜託他撫養。」

聽聞至此，殤不患眉頭深鎖。大掌握住對方既白皙又纖細的手腕，想阻止對方再說下去，可凜雪鴉不依。「我是沒有辦法獨自照顧孩子的，不患。我不想讓你的孩子變得跟我一樣，人見人惡。」晶亮的雙眸滿盈誠懇，字字句句都是他最真實的心裡話。

「不想養就不想養，跟會不會像你沒有關係。」相較之下膚色深很多的大掌還是將凜雪鴉的手從自己臉上拿開，他將其握入手心裡捂暖。都要步入夏日了，對方的手卻一如往常冰冷。「像你又如何，我就很喜歡。」說完，殤不患都禁不住嘆笑出聲。而凜雪鴉也被他這份痴情給感染，整個身心都暖了起來。

「不患很久沒碰我了。」說著的同時，凜雪鴉將頭往對方頸窩裡蹭。

「想做嗎？」

「嗯。」

一個輕微的點頭為春宵解開序幕。殤不患將人抱回床塌上，凜雪鴉本就不整的內衫輕易地被他褪下，白璧無瑕的身軀展露無遺。對方任憑人隨意擺弄，讓殤不患覺得自己彷彿正拉著一名出塵的仙子入世。他強忍下獸慾，動作輕柔，讓凜雪鴉沉浸在肉體碰撞所帶來的真實感裡。被禁錮在身下的人緊緊擁抱著這生最不想失去的一切，當熱燙湧入體內，他才感到切實。終於從夢裡的恍惚中脫身而出了。

往後每一次殤不患要進城之前，出門時都會拿自己的衣物蓋在晚起的凜雪鴉身上。不僅提醒對方自己出門去了，殘餘的氣味也恰巧能讓人睡個好眠。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉這麼久才更新，中間去忙了很多事情(>_<)  
> 這次還寫了4800字……(ry

孕身初期易倦怠，故多眠。

這是殤不患從書上看來的。然而這樣的情況凜雪鴉卻持續了非常久，甚至有加劇的跡象。理應懷胎三月後會好轉，但如今又過了一個月，仍見對方時常昏睡於榻上。外頭已來到春末時節，櫻花已經滿開飄零，就算是冬眠的百獸也都該轉醒過來了，凜雪鴉還是那副睡不飽的模樣。

起床時，凜雪鴉通常都還睡著，但最近的情況是午飯時間到也不見人影從臥房裡出來。只能等殤不患煮好飯後，過去將人帶至餐桌前，嚴格地看管對方的進食。

「今天吃肉燥麵啊！」凜雪鴉睡眼惺忪夾了幾口菜，時不時閒聊幾句外頭的天氣。

看對方乖乖吃飯，殤不患便放下心來低頭扒麵，結果一抬頭又見人伏案陷入昏眠。輕嘆口氣，他見對方眉間微隆顫動，清楚孕身並不好受。只能看在多少有吃進東西，才能放下內心的這份擔憂。於是每當凜雪鴉轉醒，殤不患就盡力地往對方嘴裡餵；倘若時間過頭了對方還睡著，殤不患便把人給喚醒用膳。

「這樣睡了吃、吃了睡的，已經快要不是狐精，而是被餵成豬了。」某日凜雪鴉向對方如此抱怨著。

其實凜雪鴉早已發覺到自己清醒的時間越來越短，如此昏睡不打緊，但在陷入沉睡時卻感覺自己身處在爐火之中。不僅悶熱難受、身體無法動彈，就連意識也無法甦醒尋求解脫。體內似乎正產生某種變化，是凜雪鴉不理解的。而凜雪鴉無法理解的，也沒有其他人能夠讓他求教了。

身體的失控折磨身心，凜雪鴉直至放下心中所有顧慮才終於得以解脫。

  
  


那日殤不患到鄰鎮採買了，回來得晚。金烏早已西沉，雖然天還亮著，但僅能勉強辨清屋內的陳設。廂房內沒有點燈，興許凜雪鴉又睡過頭；要不往常的這個時辰，家裡那人早把屋裡點得燈火通明，迎接自己的歸來。他一邊思量著一邊推開臥房廂門，發現床榻空無一人，被褥還被折得整整齊齊。正困惑著人跑哪去時，回頭就見小几上放有一張紙條。

於是殤不患點燃房內的油燈，就著燭光辨認上頭的字——身體不適，望獨自於客房靜養，還請不患擔待。他摩娑紙條，思忖半晌，最後仍決定到對面的客廂房查看情況。

今日朔月，少了月光殤不患只能端著小燭台，穿越庭中的小花園。白日天氣好的時候，偶爾能看到凜雪鴉坐在花園裡的石椅上看書，看得累了便倚著椅背小憩。花園裡栽種的茉莉已經冒出花苞，再過不久庭園就會滿盈花香吧。在總是開窗消暑的夏日，若有了涼風帶來陣陣清香，似乎為兩人的歸隱生活更添上幾分愜意。

來到客廂房前，殤不患敲過房門後才進入屋內。裡頭非但沒有動靜，床上的人更是用薄薄的被蓋包裹住全身，面向裡面躺倒在靠牆角的深處，一吋肌膚都沒讓露出來。

「怎麼突然跑來這裡？」殤不患把燭台擱在床前小几上，然後慰問對方的同時坐到床榻邊來。他知道凜雪鴉醒著。

「不想讓殤大俠看到在下現在的樣子，於是試著躲起來。」凜雪鴉翻過身，從被蓋的縫隙裡露出一張白皙臉蛋。殷紅的雙眸在燭光照耀下，依舊熾然誘人。

「你看起來很好啊。」除了眼角下的一片勞累。後半句殤不患沒說出口，但他伸出了手，輕輕撫摸對方有些浮腫又有些黯淡的眼周。

凜雪鴉任憑對方摩娑一陣，卻又如拒絕對方憐愛般地撥開那隻手。「就算頭頂上多了一對耳朵，不患也那麼覺得嗎？」語畢，他扯下遮蓋頭頂的被單。

一雙雪白毛茸的狐狸耳朵從銀白髮絲間竄出，寬闊的耳廓不時往後壓下，不自覺地洩漏出自身對於漫長沉默的緊張與警戒。

「能摸嗎？」這是殤不患第一次見到凜雪鴉顯露出非人的樣貌，內心不禁想著：原來狐精的事情是真的。愣怔半晌才說出那麼一句話。只是在他詢問的同時，原本就停留在對方臉蛋附近的手已經痴迷地往頭頂伸出。然而才剛觸碰到耳尖細毛，凜雪鴉就把失禮的手給拍下。

「在下已經沒有靈力能化為人形了，指不定明早就會變回狐狸。」凜雪鴉不耐得說著。「屆時在下不告而別，還請不患見諒了。」他撇開臉，準備再度用被蓋包裹住自己似人非人的模樣、轉身面壁。

「為什麼？」受到關鍵字的刺激，使殤不患的語氣急劇轉變。他牽制住對方的雙手，使其無法轉身逃離，不等人回應又銳利地緊追質問：「為什麼又要不告而別？」

掠風竊塵來去無蹤，殤不患早已習慣他每日早晨的不告而別。但習慣並不代表他喜歡這樣。前晚還在自己懷裡撒嬌抱怨著沒被重視，不出三個時辰就一聲不響離去，都不曉得誰才是不被重視的那個人。但養鳥就需要知道鳥兒需要放飛的空間，殤不患也深知自己管不得對方。於是他小心翼翼地將不滿收起，勸勉自己那人終是記得回到他身邊。然而正當他竊喜凜雪鴉不得不待在自己身邊半載，卻又突然被預告了離去，還用著彷彿不會再回來的口吻。

「若在下退回成一隻狐狸，肚子裡很大機率也是隻狐狸。」凜雪鴉就算板著臉都好看非常，甚至會因為能看到他嚴肅面容的機會不多，而更讓人醉心於此。

但殤不患並沒有因此緩和下情緒，一股難以言喻的佔有慾反倒湧上心頭。「狐狸又怎樣？難不成我養不了嗎？」往來間，他整個人已經快壓在凜雪鴉身上。

「英勇大俠退隱江戶隱居深林，卻過著每日照顧狐狸的日常？就算不患不覺得可憐，在下都要掬一把同情淚了。」毫不畏懼對方的迫近，凜雪鴉帶著譏諷笑容揶揄起殤不患。

被人說得像是性情古怪的獨居大叔，使殤不患不禁哼笑出聲。他回問：「那麼你嘴裡的大俠退隱江戶隱居深林，卻過著少了狐狸陪伴的孤苦一生。這你就忍心了？」

「對。」話雖這麼應，凜雪鴉卻是再度別開目光。他看向自己被緊握住的左手腕，緩緩地掙脫束縛後，改握上對方的手。「如果不能和你十指交扣，為何還要待在你身邊？」這句話他說得淡如水，但深埋不為外人知的濃情蜜意。

「那我就帶上狐狸四處尋訪高人，總有方法讓你恢復靈力、重回人形。」聽聞此言，凜雪鴉不禁在內心苦笑：我都沒辦法的事情，別人又怎會有辦法。但他又突然想起，殤不患就總是那個出乎他意料之外的人。

箝制住凜雪鴉右手的大掌突然鬆開，殤不患俯下身去，單憑左臂支撐在對方的頭頂上方。和交扣的右手一同，將凜雪鴉從四周圍困。

兩人的距離極近，感覺下一秒殤不患就要貼上，卻遲遲沒有觸碰到。這樣的狀態令凜雪鴉感到窒息。他全身緊繃，腦袋發暈，每一根神經都將敏感度調升到最高點。

「凜雪鴉，我想把你牢牢困在我身邊。但我知道，我一旦那麼做就會讓你逃離開來，你是這方面的高手。」殤不患說話時的吐息就噴在凜雪鴉側邊的耳朵上，但凜雪鴉頭頂的那對耳朵卻因此一顫一顫地抖動著。「那麼我能做的，就是使你沒有離開的理由。用盡一切辦法，排除那些麻煩。」他的聲音低沉，充滿脅迫，字字句句讓人寒毛直豎。而凜雪鴉竟從中感到一絲快感。

這股令人戰慄的興奮感，上次感受到時應該是與不患交手之時。凜雪鴉暗自回想。

「你會討厭我嗎？」殤不患離開對方耳邊，和人四目相對問著。

凜雪鴉想笑又不想讓對方知道，於是形成一個很微妙的表情，一個殤不患覺得很可愛的表情。「喜歡你的部分，好像仍舊多過討厭你的部分。」凜雪鴉回答。

  
  
  


原本用來禁錮凜雪鴉的雙手纏上那些纖柔銀絲，殤不患扶著對方後頸、捧著頭顱，將最後的距離和空間一併剝奪。無法呼吸的凜雪鴉非但沒推開對方，反倒扒緊了人，加深這個致命的吻。

「不要碰。」感受到殤不患的手撥弄頭頂耳朵，凜雪鴉這才讓彼此的唇瓣分離，出聲制止。

「你何時變得那麼小氣？」殤不患抱怨，手也還賴在對方頭頂不走。最後是凜雪鴉皺著眉出手拿開，才從他的掌心掙脫出來。

可殤不患才不會放過如此大好機會，趁著人還在喘息的綿軟狀態，他輕輕鬆鬆便把對方翻過身來，使其趴伏於床榻上。果不其然，那撅起的臀部衣料下方竄出一條毛茸茸的大尾巴。顯然凜雪鴉的身體已經起感覺了，雪白的尾巴貼在背上蹭啊蹭，把原本遮掩的衣物都蹭開了，殤不患索性幫對方脫下衣服。

「這裡有那個東西嗎？」一邊拉開衣帶，殤不患一邊從背後貼近對方頭頂上的那對耳朵旁問著。禁不起熱氣在耳畔吹吐，毛茸大耳抽動了好幾下。解開凜雪鴉的衣衫，殤不患的手也不安分地往裡面探。「你這裡好像脹了。」在揉捏對方胸前時他不禁感嘆，也因此換來凜雪鴉一句惡狠的閉嘴。但被人用硬燙的物體摩擦會陰處，再惡狠的話語吐露出來都會成為嬌嗔，凜雪鴉似乎來不及預想至此。自己的抗議成功勾引起殤不患惡質的那一塊。

凜雪鴉知道殤不患在問的東西是什麼，他的腦袋遲緩地思量一番，最後抬頭望向床頭櫃，說：「好像只能用涼膏了……」那是他頭痛會擦的涼膏。

光是用想像的，殤不患就覺得不是很舒服。於是他動過腦筋後，提議：「不然用你的好了。」還沒等人同意，帶有厚繭的大掌就往莖身覆去。

突如其來的攻勢讓人反應不及，凜雪鴉倒抽一口氣向後拱起身子。已經有好一陣子殤不患不太願意與他交歡，說是顧及他的身體、怕動了胎氣。但偏偏孕身使他欲求強烈，因此哀求之下幾次都是對方「出手」幫忙解決。有了過去的經驗，殤不患早已知曉凜雪鴉所有敏感的位置以及喜歡的方式，三兩下就把人服侍得止不住地顫動。沒過多久，大掌上也盛接住對方噴薄而出的精水。

凜雪鴉近乎虛脫地趴倒在床，對於殤不患用指頭在身後開拓，僅能以虛弱的呻吟聲回應。藉由精水潤滑，後頭很快地吃下三指。剛高潮過的身體很敏感，但是凜雪鴉也知道只憑前面的快感無法滿足空乏許久的身體，他的甬道一抽一抽地吸取進犯的手指，期望對方更進一步的攻勢。

「啊嗯……不要碰那裡！」殤不患好奇地摸上尾巴根部，馬上就被制止。受到刺激的獸尾用力打直，雪白毛髮像是被驚嚇到地根根豎起。

「你今天怎麼什麼都不給碰啊？」面對質問，凜雪鴉不太敢說出實情。因為獸耳和獸尾的出現，讓他這些非人的部位異常敏感，任何觸碰都會激起深埋心底的強烈性欲。這話要是說出口，殤不患會怎麼辦他？

「……因為、會……啊啊！」還沒用藉口搪塞，殤不患就逕自進入不打招呼。就算凜雪鴉有被好好擴張過，仍無法一時將碩物盡數吞入，酸澀的痛感讓他有瞬間近乎要昏厥過去。然而貪婪的後穴不顧這些，瘋狂吸吮著熱燙的物事，逼得殤不患差點守不住精關。

殤不患惡質地拽拉住對方尾巴，每一次頂弄都撞在深處，原本白皙的股瓣漸漸開始發紅。久未行房讓人失了理智。俯瞰著凜雪鴉線條柔韌好看的背脊，因為滲出汗水而黏上不少髮絲，人被操得話都說不出來，只能隨著擺盪哀吟，撅起屁股努力迎合。如此景緻叫人沉迷，他就呆望這幅景象搗個沒完。

身上最為敏感的地方被不斷鞭笞，凜雪鴉腦袋渾沌無法思考這場性事到底持續了多久。就連身後的人沿著背脊滿滿吻上後頸，他也毫無覺察。一股異樣感湧上，就在想要乾嘔的同時，頭頂上的耳朵卻被人一口咬下。滾燙的熱液注入甬道，腹部也被自己的東西噴濺得一塌糊塗。雙腿酸軟到極限，終於支撐不住身體，倒下後還不自覺地用力踢了兩下。

休息好陣子，待到意識恢復，殤不患把凶器抽出，瞧見白透的濁物跟著流出穴口，這時才驚覺自己幹出什麼好事。懷著愧疚，他趕忙替對方清理並換上新衣物、抱回臥房安置，接著又是整理客廂房、又是打理晚膳的。花了好番力氣才終於把彼此的肚子填飽，自己也蹭回床上休息。

「你知道你的尾巴一直甩到我身上嗎？」殤不患擁住躺在自己胸膛上的凜雪鴉，對方頭頂那雙耳朵一直搔著他的下巴不說，在床的另一端也不斷遭到毛茸茸攻擊。狐狸的尾巴從衣物底下鑽出，左搖右晃地打在殤不患腿上，雖說不怎麼痛，但看著巨大地逗貓棒在面前甩，時間一久還是讓人頭暈。

「這個在下控制不了。」凜雪鴉語氣冷淡，似乎想撇開責任。

「你的尾巴你說你控制不了？」這不是對方第一次卸責，但殤不患才不會這麼簡單就買單。原本還輕撫著胳臂的手，懲罰性地拍了一下。

「不患就算沒養過狗，應該也看過狗吧？」凜雪鴉突然撐起上半身，氣憤又無奈地抗議，「狗只要內心歡喜，那尾巴就會止不住地搖。除非……」但一席辯解卻戛然而止。

「怎麼不繼續說？」殤不患向他身後瞧了一眼，不解地問：「尾巴也不搖了？」

只見凜雪鴉臉頰一鼓、拉起棉被就躺回原位，最後不忘撂下狠話：「不患若是再說話，今晚我們就得分房睡了。」

凜雪鴉氣自己竟落得要拿狗來比喻自身行為，但殤不患當然看不透對方這些心裡的不滿。殤不患只知道懷裡的人躺下許久都未入眠。看對方明明眼皮都要撐不住，一雙赤眸寫滿疲倦，卻數度硬逼著自己再度睜大眼睛，怎樣也不願闔上。殤不患知道那個人又在胡思亂想一通了。

於是寬厚的大掌覆上那雙被主人苛責的眼睛，勸道：「睡吧。沒事的。」

懷裡的人這才安頓下來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓他們OOC的就是我，要打要罵隨各位了。_(:3」∠)_


	5. Chapter 5

即便已至盛夏時節，入夜後的山林仍有絲絲涼意。因此就算凜雪鴉要求要泡熱水澡，殤不患都會願意替他燒水準備浴堂。大到足以容納兩個人的木桶盛滿了熱水，空氣中除了熱水的溼氣外，還摻有檜木的獨特香氣。

剛歷經一場歡愛，臉頰上的紅暈還未消散，凜雪鴉坐在殤不患替他打造的小板凳上，試過澡盆裡的水溫後便拿起水瓢把頭髮淋濕。溫度合宜的熱水從頭頂澆下，一路流淌到佈滿痕跡的胸頸和肩背處，有些水珠再往下，還會弄濕已明顯隆起的腹部。搓揉皂角，一點一點地把泡沫塗抹上髮絲，凜雪鴉高舉雙臂的動作使得孕態更為明顯。原本纖瘦精實的身形，如今看來好似圓球掛在腰間上一般，很不自然。

肚子裡的東西就像是怪物一樣，不斷侵蝕自身的精力和體力。就連搓揉頭髮這麼一般的事情，不到半刻便讓人手臂酸累。凜雪鴉不得不休息片刻，把身子跨在木桶邊上休息。而每當如此體力不濟，他不禁懊惱起自己的錯誤決定。

…

上次是和殤不患到山裡撿柴，明明對方不同意，就硬是使出三寸不爛之舌，強迫他讓自己跟在後頭走，然而沒走幾步就已氣喘吁吁。森林裡的路多半是泥地，就算有大石子作為台階，上面也是佈滿青苔。若是一個不留神，便不知會跌落至何方。

這樣要殤不患放任身懷六甲的人在身後，豈不是強人所難？他握緊凜雪鴉的手，一步一步陪伴對方緩慢前行。自從有了身孕，凜雪鴉武功盡失，少掉輕功加持，這樣的步調對殤不患而言實在是太慢，只能在心裡寬慰，今天就當作是陪人出來走走。

可凜雪鴉一點也不想當拖油瓶，於是整路勸對方放自己一個人走，免得來不及幫家裡增添柴火。一來二去，殤不患變得煩躁、失去耐心，不慎脫口斥責：「你別鬧了！要跟的也是你，要我拋下的也是你！走不動下次就別來。」

聞言後凜雪鴉愣怔了瞬，但隨即掛起笑容應答：「說得很是呢，是在下錯估了。」

話出口的當下殤不患便知道自己失言了。看對方如此強顏歡笑，他一時之間也不知該怎麼辦才好。就在還拿不定主意時，就見對方嘴唇發白、逐漸蹲坐下來。

「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」聲音裡充滿急切，但凜雪鴉卻只是緩緩搖頭，艱困地逼迫自己大口呼吸，沒有餘裕去回答殤不患的問題。

「你要躺下嗎？還是我現在就把你抱回去？」殤不患此時只能發問，其餘的忙一概幫不上。他看著凜雪鴉坐到潮濕的石階上，不顧衣物會因此而弄髒，只想辦法就地臥倒，躺個能夠舒服點的姿勢。

「在下休息一下、就好。」嘴上雖這麼說著，但額際不斷冒出汗珠。「偶爾會這樣的，別擔心。」一雙赤眸闔起，逃避向自己投來的熱切目光。他已經不是第一次因為精神狀態驟變而出現不良反應了。

…

回想當時，最後還是讓人把自己抱回家休養了，但那天所結起疙瘩卻沒有隨時間淡化。就連此時，僅僅回想都讓肚子開始感到不適。

忽地一雙大掌覆上頭頂，轉頭一看發現是殤不患，腦筋才轉過來這屋裡也沒有別人了。對方突然從背後出現，沒打聲招呼就逕自開始替人搓揉髮絲。對此凜雪鴉沒說什麼，只是默默地接受他人好意。

「我怕你的頭就這樣濕著會著涼。」直到沖洗泡沫時，殤不患終於開口解釋道。

就是怕人著涼，沐浴後殤不患一次一次地用乾毛巾替對方把頭髮擦乾。對自己珍視之人的照顧，朝夕不倦。

「每次都這麼麻煩，在下還是找個日子把頭髮剪短好了。」一面說著，他拿起銅鏡試著抓出要剪掉的頭髮長度。「育兒的書上也曾寫到，很多孕婦都會這麼做，比較方便也比較整潔。」

殤不患原本還在鋪床，他停下手邊工作轉頭看向對方；那人抓住右半邊的長髮，似乎想模擬出自己短髮的模樣。

「但是你有想這麼做嗎？」他近乎不經思考地說出這句話。「不想的話，就由我幫你洗頭、幫你擦乾吧。反正我不嫌麻煩，時間也多。」話說得相當平靜，凜雪鴉猜不出對方是發自內心的說出這席話，還是只是搪塞敷衍他。

不管是哪一種，凜雪鴉都找不到拒絕的藉口。就如同他當初答應生下腹中這條生命一樣。

  
  


不安彷彿一滴落入水中的墨，讓漆黑逐漸暈染開來，最後充盈整池心潭。

  
  
  


當凜雪鴉醒來時已接近午時，這對他來說已是稀鬆平常不過之事。不過夏日炎炎，內衫都被睡濕了。再無奈也只能起床梳洗換裝，一番準備後再到飯廳裡去探尋。

山林間充斥著知了的喧囂，嗡鳴聲響在耳際徘徊不去，還好有微風吹拂過廊道兩旁的竹林，竹葉撲簌簌才使悶熱暑氣消散了些。凜雪鴉步伐走得很慢，沿路細看庭園裡的一草一木，不急著用飯。

其實今早殤不患有留下內衫，趁人還熟睡時壓在手下；當他起床便知道對方出遠門去了，不在家。既然沒人會盯自己吃飯，那也不必急著吃，在人回家前收拾乾淨即可。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到這裡已經過了很久，  
> 原本想著或許哪天就會有動力繼續寫下去，  
> 但感覺是先來到收筆的這一天了。
> 
> 想說還是給大家一點交代會比較好，  
> 因此下一章放了這個故事後續的大綱，提供給各位參考！


	6. Chapter 6

前一章大約是完成二分之一了，

主旨是雪鴉一直對有人不離不棄照顧自己感到心裡有疙瘩；

一次不患的晚歸，讓懷孕以來就忘東忘西的他誤以為是對方跑掉了，因此動了胎氣（這部分結尾拿不定主意怎麼寫

最後一章就是夫妻安逸的日常生活+孕鴉生產了！

因為生產消耗體力太大&體質改變，產後雪鴉進入了一段休克狀態。

不患才想通自己根本不是想要孩子還是捨不得小生命就這樣沒了；

他只是想趁著對方懷胎十月，把人好好留在自己身邊而已。他從來都不想對方離開。

以上就是芭樂劇大綱，謝謝大家看到這邊！


End file.
